


Beauty of Memory

by Samuraiter



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: Cloud and Terra are reunited during the events at the beginning of NT.





	Beauty of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_and_sour_candy_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_and_sour_candy_77/gifts).



_No. Here ... again?_ The scenery seemed unfamiliar, but only at first. Terra closed her eyes for a second as her entire being synchronized itself to the place that had been called "World B". She reached for her memories, doing her best to keep them from fleeing and limiting themselves only to her experiences in that place, as they had during her previous ordeal there.

_Still ... there_. She took a deep breath. _Good. Not like before. Then, is he – ?_ She looked around the wastelands surrounding her. _Alone. Not for long, if I can help it. I have to find him. I have to know if –_ She did not complete the thought, following her intuition instead.

She encountered him in the shadow of the tower that Materia inhabited, his back to her, leaning on the structure as if could not stand on his feet unaided.

"Cloud?" He did not turn to face her, but she could see his shoulders sag. "Look at me." He did not. "Do you know my voice, Cloud? Do you ... remember?"

"We shouldn't be here again." The softness of his voice made his heart hurt. "She's –" Pain. "She needs us to be home. She's just a kid." He turned, the Mako-born glow of his eyes emphasized by the dimness of their surroundings. "Do _you_ remember, Terra? After what happened here last time, you came back to Midgar with me. We've lived there for years. We've got a daughter."

"Yes." Terra could not stop herself from smiling any more than she could stop the tears from springing to her eyes. "Yes, Cloud. I'm not sure I remember everything, and you've probably lost some of your memories, too, but there's no way either of us could ever forget something so important as our child."

He seemed to regain all of his strength in that instant, rushing up to her and catching her up in his arms as he said, smiling a rare smile, "Are we sure we're remembering everything, Terra? Were you _always_ this short?"

She bapped him lightly on one shoulder. "The ground's uneven. Don't make fun."

"It's not," he deadpanned. "It's totally flat, and you're getting smaller."

She shook her head, half-burying her face in his chest. "Jokes aside, though, I don't know if time's passing back in Midgar. We've _got_ to get back, both of us. She's too young to be left alone." She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming in a way that mirrored his. "For now, I'm just glad we both still remember. We _lived_ that, you and I. We met here, but we stayed together."

"Yeah." His face turned grave. "That means we've got something we need to do." They both looked up at the tower. "If we're going to have to fight, then let's get it over with and go home. I'm sure I don't have to tell you twice."

"You're right," Terra agreed, separating from him, though she still held his hand. "If this world's going to take us from home and family, then we'll just fight until we get it all back – every memory, down to the smallest piece."

"Yeah." Cloud smiled one more time before turning to start his walk with her.

Terra let the memory of that rare smile carry her through all the conflicts to come.

**END**.

**Author's Note:**

> For fans of Cloud / Terra, I recommend checking my list of works here at **AO3** , as well as back at Dreamwidth, since I have done several stories for the pairing.


End file.
